Celoso
by Houseshead13
Summary: One-Shot...Huddy y amistad H/W "Devuélveme a mi amigo Cuddy, no lo voy a volver a repetir!- le ordenó el oncólogo a la médica señalándola acusadoramente, Cuddy comenzó a reírse, la escena era de lo más cómica….."


**Por primera vez en mi vida pude realizar un One-Shot, no puedo creerlo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones….a mi no termino de convencerme, siento que no respete mucho a los personajes, pero bue….es lo que hay!**

**Aclaración: no es SLASH, o Axl Rose, o AU o lo que sea….**

**Los personajes perteneces a David Shore y a la producción de House MD por supuesto!**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Gregory House había comenzado a salir seriamente con Lisa Cuddy, y Wilson, que siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algo de felicidad algún día pudiese colmar la miserable vida solitaria de su amigo no estaba tan contento como hubiese imaginado antes de que la relación entre ambos médicos pudiese finalmente ser un hecho. Ahora quien estaba completamente solo era Wilson, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo cuando recordaba el modo patológico en que House, antes de ser, felizmente para él, el flamante novio de Cuddy, exigía su presencia…."Te necesito, cualquier cosa que estés haciendo no es tan importante como lo que necesito" solía leer el oncólogo una y otra vez en su celular mientras daba a sus pacientes las "no importantes" noticias sobre los estados de su enfermedad, o su tiempo de longevidad, los empeoramientos o mejorías de sus situaciones de salud….esos mensajes ya no llegaban más, parecía ser que House se había olvidado de su leal amigo, sus diálogos se habían reducido a la relación de él y Cuddy, sus miedos, ansiedades e hipótesis sobre cómo finalmente terminaría echando a perder la relación de ambos…..los martes de bowling se habían acabado, los sábados de play 3 también, las noches en bares ni un vestigio de ellas….las cervezas entre amigos parecían ser ya no eran una opción, y esta situación había llevado a que el oncólogo estuviese furioso con House, y tenia razón, porque él, que siempre había estado pendiente del nefrólogo, de repente tenia que encontrarse en esa situación solo porque este estaba mas enamorado que adolescente el día de la primavera, no era justo, él había dividido sus tiempos para no dejar a nadie de lado cuando salía con Amber….cuando Amber aún vivía…..cuando la dependencia de House por él no habían terminado aun, en ese trágico accidente que terminó por acabar con la vida de la joven doctora.

* * *

-Ey House, hoy se estrena Skyfall tengo dos por uno para ir a verla…-dijo el oncólogo a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería, sus almuerzos era uno de los pocos momentos juntos que aun conservaban…..House lo miró un poco incómodo y finalmente respondio.

-Wilson, lo siento….hoy tengo esta….tu sabes, una cena con la hermana de Cuddy y su familia….es su cumpleaños o algo así…..tu sabes que odio esas cosas….pero Cuddy…..bueno, no me hagas decirlo….ya te imaginas como se pondría si no voy-respondió el nefrólogo mientras se acariciaba la parte posterior del cuello….-podemos dejarlo para la semana que viene…..si quieres….

-Esta bien House, es entendible…- respondió él sin tener mucho problema aun con la situación, el pobre no sabia que la escena se repetiría unas cientos de veces en los próximos meses, y que como un idiota se encontraría a si mismo completamente solo…..si su vida no hubiese sido ser el sostén de House durante 15 años probablemente Wilson podría haber tenido más de un amigo verdadero, a parte del misántropo y egoísta que tenia por mejor amigo y ahora nunca estaba disponible para él….

* * *

-House!- exclamó el oncólogo corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo a la salida del hospital…..-escucha, el sábado empieza el torneo anual de Starcraft, nos anote a ambos…..asíque te veo en tu casa, yo llevo las cervezas…..-exclamó Wilson emocionado con el torneo anual online en el cual ambos amigos siempre participaban, y por supuesto había en juego grandes sumas de dinero….

-Por qué se supone que me anotaste? Yo no te dije que quería participar!- exclamó el nefrólogo…

-Qué? Si siempre participas, de hecho el año pasado me dijiste que yo me encargue de anotarte ya que para ti era muy aburrido eso de la inscripción- respondió el oncólogo sorprendido con la respuesta de tu amigo….

-Si pero deberías haberme preguntado…..este sábado no puedo, voy a llevar a cenar a Cuddy…..

-De nuevo! Enserio House, hace dos semanas no te veo fuera del hospital, no seas así!- exclamó Wilson claramente ofendido, por supuesto sintiéndose un pelotudo al hacer un reclamo tan….. de adolescente de 12 años…..pero tenia razón…

-Ya se Wilson….lo se, pero esta mujer es exigente….no me deja un segundo tranquilo, todo el tiempo quiere hacer cosas, sino la sigo me amenaza con dejarme sin postre…tu sabes a que me refiero, soy un sexopata…no podría soportarlo…..! Te juro que voy a hablar con ella al respecto, yo tampoco soporto demasiado estos planes de mierda todo el tiempo Wilson, que te crees!….

-Claro…ahora le tienes que pedir permiso para verme, no sabia que el gran Gregory House fuese semejante pollerudo….- respondió el oncólogo cruzándose de brazos mientras House suspiraba pesadamente…

-No es así…..es que recién empezamos a salir y no quiero cagar la relación tan temprano….mas adelante podré decirle que no con más facilidad…solo no se….yo voy a hablar con ella, de verdad…la mujer esta atrás mío todo el día Wilson, no puedo decirle que no, tu sabes el carácter que tiene…

-No, se el carácter que TU tienes…..me sorprende que permitas que alguien te maneje de ese modo….al menos sin tener un plan macabro que requiera de esa manipulación!

-No me esta manipulando Wilson...ahora estamos juntos….yo también necesito ceder en algunas cosas como ella también lo hace por mi…..

-Ceder en _algunas cosas_? House cedes todo el tiempo cualquier plan que no sea con ella! Definitivamente te tiene agarrado de las pelotas, y no te atreves a decirle nada por miedo…..no seas idiota….ella no te va a dejar porque un día no la lleves a cenar…..Cuddy no es así….estas exagerando demasiado con el modo en que la pintas….solo relájate…..-dijo Wilson tocándole el hombro a House como signo de empatia, en el fondo entendía porque él accedía a todos los caprichos de Cuddy, él sabia del miedo que tenia su amigo de perderla, como había perdido a Stacy, sabía que si eso pasaba él nunca más volvería a abrirse ante nadie….y sabia muy bien que esa perspectiva lo aterrorizaba…..

-Okey….voy a intentarlo….te veo mañana- respondió el medico cruzando finalmente la puerta de salida del hospital…..

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado y estas escenas se repetían todas las semanas, visitas al campo donde vivía la hermana de Cuddy, cortos viajes de fin de semana….obras de teatro…cenas, todas las semanas había una excusa nueva por la cual House no podía estar con Wilson…hasta que un día a Wilson, se le fue la paciencia…..

-Okey me canse! Necesito hablar contigo Cuddy!- dijo el oncologo entrando furioso a la oficina de la decana mientras daba un ruidoso portazo …ese no era Wilson "Que carajo le pasa a este" pensó ella.

-Buen día para ti también Wilson, toma asiento….que necesitas?- respondió ella fingiendo no preocuparse por la repentina locura de su amigo…..-a y por cierto yo también quiero hablar contigo cuando termines…

-Devuélveme a mi amigo Cuddy, no lo voy a volver a repetir!- le ordenó el oncólogo a la médica señalándola acusadoramente, Cuddy comenzó a reírse, la escena era de lo más cómica…..

-Jajajaja de que hablas Wilson!- exclamó ella divertida…

-No te rías, esto es muy serio Lisa…..estoy harto de que House tenga que estar todo el tiempo atrás tuyo lo cual hace que no me de ni cinco de pelota! Hace dos meses no lo veo por fuera del hospital…..-exclamó el oncólogo con su frente contraída….

-Wilson…..de eso quería hablarte….-comenzó a decir ella, finalmente mirando seriamente a su amigo….- necesito que me saques de encima a House…..

-Qué? Que te lo saque de encima?- pregunto el médico completamente confundido…..-eso te corresponde a ti, tu eres quien lo persigue y lo amenaza con "no darle postre" cuando no hace lo que quieres! El pobre idiota te tiene miedo, ya ni siquiera es House….esta hecho un pelotudo ¡!

-Que? Wilson…que se supone que te dijo House de mi todos estos dos meses….cuando el no salía contigo…..?- preguntó la decana levantando una ceja….

-Dice tu estas atrás de él todo el tiempo…..que amenazas con no "darle el postre" si él dice que no a tus planes…que…-Wilson pensaba continuar hablando pero Cuddy sin más comenzó a reír histérica mientras aplaudía más que divertida….

-Jajaajajajajajaajajjaajajaja jaja Wilson….no puede ser, jajaajajajaja, maldito mentiroso, nada de eso es verdad…..y de esto quería hablarte…House no para de perseguirme! Él hace los planes, todos…..la única vez que yo hice un plan fue para visitar a mi hermana y su familia el día de su cumpleaños! Le dije miles de veces que podía salir contigo si quería y él me decía que tu ya tenias otros planes o no se que…..

-Estas diciendo que es House el que te persigue a ti? Que tu nunca lo "amenazaste" con dejarlo sin sexo y demás?

-Por supuesto que no Wilson….YO no podría dejar nunca de tener sexo con él….es una bestia el hombre…..

-Bueno bueno espera un minuto no quería saber tanto!- exclamó Wilson moviendo sus manos a los lados intentando borrarse la imagen de la parejita teniendo sexo….

-El punto es que House te mintió, y a mi también…..

-El punto es que House esta sobre actuando….te tiene miedo Cuddy, miedo de que lo dejes por lo que sea en realidad…..es por eso que intenta complacerte de manera tan exagerada…..supongo

-Lo se…..al principio me sentía muy contenta de que el me invitara a salir y demás….de verdad, pero luego comencé a cansarme…se volvió todo muy pesado sabes? Él ha estado actuando como un idiota…..con una buena intención…..pero siempre actuando obsesivamente como es él, siempre llevando todo al máximo volumen…..y básicamente en un momento me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera era House….justamente de esto quería hablarte…..quería que me lo quites de encima…..que hables con él, que lo ayudes a que deje de sobre actuar lo que siente por mi, yo lo se….no necesito que me compre regalos todos los días, o me saque afuera o me mande mensajes todo el tiempo…..pero justamente pensé que tu sabias la verdad, no me imagine que él hablaba de mi como si fuese una bruja castradora!

-Es un idiota…por supuesto que nunca me dijo la verdad de nada….sabes lo orgulloso que es….el nunca me mostraría ese lado suyo de "enamorado", justamente hablaba de todos los planes contigo como un dolor en el trasero!- exclamó Wilson y Cuddy volvió a reír divertida….."este hombre…"

-Supongo que ambos tendremos que hablar con él….- dijo ella mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el interno del departamento de diagnostico…..

* * *

-Que pasó jefa, consideraste la propuesta del sexo salvaje en el baño?- dijo él mientras entraba cojeando a la oficina y caminaba hacia el escritorio de la medica sin notar que Wilson estaba sentado en un sillón a un costado de la misma…..

-Necesitamos hablar contigo….-dijo el oncólogo poniéndose de pie…y caminando hacia el….

-Que es esto una intervención? Mami, papi les juro que ya dejé el vicodin, no me hagan esto….-bromeó él irónicamente poniendo esa graciosa cara de cachorro herido tan típicamente House…

-Siéntate…..-le indico la médica señalando el sillón donde antes había estado sentado Wilson….

-Estoy bien así, gracias…-respondió él.

-Sentado- repitió ella con innegable autoridad….

-Te dije que tenia un carácter complicado- le dijo a Wilson en el oído al pasar, Wilson rodó los ojos, el medico se sentó y su novia y amigo permanecieron parados en frente de él…..

-Okey y ahora que?- preguntó House mientras jugaba con su bastón y miraba sin demasiado interés a Wilson y Cuddy…

-Ya se que no era Cuddy quien te perseguía con sus planes…eras tu quien la acosaba a ella!- exclamó Wilson….

-Ya se que Wilson nunca tenia planes, y que todo este tiempo lo estuviste dejando de lado mientras decías que yo era una bruja y no te dejaba tranquilo!…..-House miró con los ojos muy abiertos a ambos fingiendo sorpresa, se puso una mano sobre la boca y luego de señalar a ambos con la misma mano exclamó "no me digan que ustedes se conocen y aparte de eso, hablan! Ay dios mío….si lo hubiese sabido"…

-Hablamos enserio House….no te hagas el tonto….-le dijo Cuddy con su semblante lleno de seriedad…

-Viste Wilson….no mentía con lo del carácter….- comentó House divertido….

-House…..-comenzó Wilson….

-Okey, que quieren saber? Por qué mentí a ambos?

-Si!- respondieron ambos médicos al unísono…..

-Okey…..a ti Wilson te mentí para no quedar como un pelotudo, como estoy quedando ahora, fácil…mi plan era ponerme en denso el primer tiempo, como para demostrar un punto con Cuddy, no voy a hablar de ese punto ni ponerme sentimental, Cuddy lo sabe…iba a dejar de ser un pesado con la mujer paulatinamente para poder encarar una relación más normal podría decirse….a ti Cuddy te mentí para que no creyeras que yo estaba dejando todo por ti o algo así…..ya que eso no es amor, es estupidez…..solo no quería que te preocuparas por nada….

-Y que quiere decir esto, que todo lo que hiciste este tiempo conmigo para ti fue un dolor en el trasero? Que solo lo hiciste por compromiso?- preguntó la médica ofendida…

-Claro que no, al principio estaba y aun lo estoy, muy emocionado con la relación….y todas las invitaciones que te hice fueron realmente sinceras…..después tal vez haya sobreactuado un poco….solo para demostrar _ese punto_, resulta ser que el asunto se me fue de las manos y ahí tuve que mentirle a Wilson como dije, para no quedar como un pelotudo…..y luego tuve que mentirte a ti, pero estaba a punto de comenzar a calmar este comportamiento idiota, se suponía que ustedes no hablarían sobre mi!

-Suponías mal!- exclamó Wilson….

-Bueno, papi, mami, puedo irme ya? tengo algo así como un paciente emmm como se dice?, a si, muriendo…..chaiiiisss- hablo por ultima vez el nefrólogo mientras fingía hablar muy amigablemente y se retiraba de la oficina dejando a sus dos amigos allí…..

* * *

-Sobre ese punto que querías demostrar…..-decía la medica acariciando el rostro de House, ambos sentados cómodamente en el sillón de cuero negro en el departamento del nefrólogo…-cual seria?- pregunto con fingida curiosidad….

-Tu sabes cual es….te lo digo todas las noches_….en la cama…_- respondió el médico en su oído…..

-Ahora quiero escucharlo….._en el sillón…- _habló ella divertida en el oído de él para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja….

-A ver tortolos, los pochochos están listos…..- exclamó Wilson mientras interrumpía le escena sentándose a propósito en medio de sus dos amigos….

-Que se supone que vamos a ver?- pregunto House quitándole el balde de pochochos a su amigo…

-El diario de Bridget Jones…..- respondió el oncólogo seriamente….

-Me estas jodiendo verdad?- preguntó House levantando una ceja…..

-Si….-dijo el medico menor mientras ponía play y se acomodaba en el sillón….

-Podemos hacer un threesom….después de la película?- bromeó House…..al ver el rostro aburrido de Cuddy a mitad de Skyfall….

-Si no me duermo antes podría ser…..-respondió ella bostezando "Shhhhhhhh", se escuchó a un Wilson muy concentrado con la película…..

"El punto es…..que te amo pequeña Cuddy"…..-decía un mensaje que había llegado al celular de Cuddy mientras House había ido al baño…..esta se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo donde lo encontró a él parado allí esperando por ella…..House le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole a la mujer que lo siguiese a su habitación, y ella divertida y sin dudarlo hizo caso a su pedido…..

-Maldición…..-murmuró un indignado Wilson al notar que sus dos amigos lo habían dejado solo, una vez más…..

**Reviews? =)**


End file.
